ironkingdomsfandomcom-20200214-history
Krueger
Krueger the ''Stormlord ''once known as the ''Stormwrath ''is a rogue warlock of the Circle Orboros that leads his own personal army of Circle members disillusioned with the leadership of the Omnipotents. Krueger revels in the Devourer more than his peers, seeing no meaningful difference between the Wurm and Orboros. Krueger fully embraces the destructive energies he has learned to unleash and his deep and unquenchable rage will be satisfied only when every institution of civilized man lies crumbled, burned, or drowned at his feet. History Krueger was born in a small village north of Sul, in the Protectorate of Menoth and was the firstborn of a Menite priest, Krueger was quickly condemned when he began manifesting his strange gift. Proclaiming him a spawn of the Devourer, Krueger’s father tied him to a stake and prepared to burn him alive. Druids of the Circle had been observing young Krueger for some time, however, and intervened with bloody swiftness. They took the boy to a hidden dwelling near the ruins of Acrennia to be tutored by Mohsar the Desertwalker, a harsh master renowned for teaching the power of desert and ocean by cruel example. He once stripped Krueger and abandoned him in the desert hills east of Acrennia, forcing him to return using his own strength and cunning.Forces of Hordes: Circle Orboros MK2 Stormwrath Krueger became a feared, respected, and disliked druid within the Circle hierarchy. He earned his name by performing deeds such as climbing atop the highest Watcher Peak and calling down a storm powerful enough to raise the waters of Lake Rimmocksdale and nearly drown the city of Orven. He was also the only witness to the death of Omnipotent Ergonus, and seethed at the promotion of Lortus to fill that vacant leadership position. He was convinced that he is being punished for surviving the battle that took Ergonus’ life and longed to assert his will over the Circle which he beleives has grown too soft and intended to return to the days of plague and flood. While Krueger delights in bringing suffering to the cities of men he holds a particular scorn for Menoth and hopes to wipe all trace of the god’s despicable sycophants from the face of Caen. His great spear Tongue of the Wurm has been naptized in the blood of menites and contains an endless lightning storm held captive in the heart of its wooden shaft. Krueger sees no meaningful difference between the Devourer Wurm and Orboros. He has attended the savage rites of the Tharn and other berserker tribes on the fringes of humanity, offering human sacrifices on druid stones and standing awash in blood to gnaw on the hearts of the slain. He became known as the "Storm Father" among the Tharn and instructed Kromac to his Warlock powers developing a close bond with him. Krueger would return to Kromac when Tharn villages were being attacked by the Legion of Everblight. Krueger saw that the blighted Nyss were using a network of tunnels to travel and thus columns of the army exiting through the well hidden areas where the Tharn villages are situated. Krueger was welcomed by the Tharn but attempts to convince Tharn to flee were futile. He then sensed a Nyss warlock coming with a swirling veil of mist and snow accompanied by Carniveans. She unleashed her magic upon the Tharn ravagers imapling them upon thousands of razor-sharp ice shards. Seeing the Nyss charge through the weakened Tharn Krueger sent his power through the woldwardens and simultaneously unleashed wind, freezing rain, and blinding lightning along the enemy line, filling the air with the sizzle and stench of burning flesh. After this flash, the nearby Tharn found themselves with nothing in arm’s reach to fight. Before the berserk Kromac in his bestial form charged towards the enemy Krueger took the risk to interpose in front him. While Kromac was filled with range and drenched in blood and gore he identified Krueger and reverted to his normal form. Kromac invited Krueger to feast with him in battle but Krueger asked him to move away from the path of the blighted Legion as the Tharn are merely in the path of their march. While Kromac preferred to die fighting seeing the situation he agreed to retreat. After the battle Krueger offered Kromac better battles and Kromac pledged his tuath to aid Krueger but noted that other tuaths will remain loyal to Morvahna due their debt to her.Hordes: Evolution Krueger led the army to the Vescheneg Headlands where they fought against the 3rd Border Legion of Khador under Zevanna Agha. Kromac in his bestial form masscred through Khadorans and was far too deep and the Wolf Sworn were stuck in combat further behind. Krueger was unhappy with the situation but followed the elusive old witch in the forest. After finishing off a manhunter that tried to assassinate him he was attacked by the Scrapjack which he sends backward by summoning winds and then repeatedly stabs the fallen 'jack's exposed boiler with his lightning empowered spear disabling it. An inhuman shriek burst from the trees nearby and Krueger attempted to leap into the sky to gain a better view but the ground around him suddenly erupted with an impossible profusion of jagged metal barbs which ensnared his robes, pinning him in place. His strength was drained as a palpable aura of dread descended. Crows flew from the trees with a cacophony of hungry cawing to bite at him. He flailed at them with his spear even as cruel metal barbs dug into his legs. He saw a pair of gleaming eyes in the darkness through the trees, but when he blinked she was gone.Hordes: Metamorphosis References Category:Warlock Category:Humans Category:Circle Orboros Category:Hordes